


Mornings are Brew-tal

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets from Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Dean, Grumpy Castiel, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is not a morning person. Dean is a barista who likes puns and bad pickup lines. Oh no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings are Brew-tal

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from deanismypatronass  
> Rebloggable version [here](http://prettymessedupsituation.tumblr.com/post/123288884243/mornings-are-brew-tal).

He was the absolute grumpiest person on earth before his coffee. He was pretty grumpy in general, with or without it, but especially in the morning. Friends and acquaintances stepped carefully around him before he was fully awake. They played it safe, making an effort to not speak to him until he spoke first.

The morning he walked to the coffee cart and saw it was missing, he was already running late. He looked around, watching everyone he normally saw in line walking into a small shop on the corner of Swift and Wood. Curious, he followed, hoping that wherever they were headed like lemmings, coffee would be at the end of the cliff.

Ten people were ahead of him in line when he walked in. They each puzzled at the menu and how to order, programmed to tell Kris or Jay at the coffee cart their simple order. Here it was more complicated. Mornings didn’t need to be any more complicated.

When he was close enough to see the menu, he felt his face heat up in frustration. _What the fuck is this?_ he thought.  _Cappuccino, frappuccino, mochasomething...where’s the coffee?_

He gave up trying to read the menu and listening to the people in front of him stumble through orders just trying to get something familiar. When he stepped up to the counter, a girl with ‘Jo’ on her name tag with a smiley face drawn at the end smiled brightly at him.

“What can I get you?”

“Coffee,” he said bruntly. “Three shots of espresso...in a coffee.”

“Um...in a latte? Macchiato? Americano?”

“In a coffee. I don’t care. I just need three shots of espresso in a really big coffee.”

“What size?” she asked nervously, glancing up at the menu, hoping futilely that he would get the hint.

He leaned forward and enunciated his word. “Large.”

Jo swirled her finger around the register until she made an attempt at creating an order for him. He handed her $4 before she told him his total.

“Just...coffee. Please.”

The guy making the drinks nudged Jo. “I got this one. What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

The guy smiled and scribbled ‘Cas’ on a large cup and made marks on the side to indicate his order. He grinned and nodded at Cas.

Cas grumbled. He forced a half smile with tight lips at Jo and moved away, waiting for his name to be called with the others. He looked at the hopeless faces of the people who just wanted coffee and now had to stand in line and stare up at a menu with weird sizes and names for things. Such a simple thing to make so difficult. And on a Monday to boot.

“One really big large coffee with three shots of espresso for Cas!” the barista called.

Everyone stared at Cas as he retrieved his coffee. The barista smirked at him. Cas gave his best fake morning smile to the guy that looked more menacing than friendly and walked over to the condiments, ripping the tops off of two packets of raw sugar and pouring them into his drink. He stirred it up and took a sip to test it. Bitter, but adequate. He licked the stirring stick and looked up as he tossed it into the trash. The barista winked at him before he called out a long ridiculous order for another customer.

He walked to class and sat down, finally having a moment to drink his coffee. There was something scrawled on the side other than his name.

_No wonder the sky is grey. All the blue is in your eyes._

Cas rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth tugged into a sideways grin.

The next morning he walked in and got in line. Jo asked him what he wanted and he repeated the same order from the day before. The barista was there with a radiant smile, like being up early was something enjoyable. Cas didn’t understand morning people. He peeked at the guy’s name tag when she handed him the cup. Dean. He waited for his coffee, and Dean called it out soon after he ordered.

“Huge coffee with extra caffeine for Cas.”

Dean winked at him again as he took his coffee from the counter, doctored it with sugar, and left. Cas looked at his cup as soon as he sat down in his class.

_You look down. Maybe you need some Vitamin Me._

Wednesday, Cas stood up a little straighter and made an effort to smile at Jo, who at this point looked entirely intimidated by him as soon as she saw his mess of hair and brooding eyes.

_If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber._

Thursday, he cracked a small smile at Dean as he ordered.

_Did the sun come out or did you smile at me?_

Friday, Dean didn’t put Cas’s coffee on the counter, but held it for him and called out that there was a tall, dark, and caffeinated for Cas. Approaching the counter, Cas noticed Dean’s long eyelashes and freckles. Their hands touched.

_Did you sit in sugar? bc you have a sweet ass._

Cas hated himself for it, but when he woke up Saturday, he was a little bummed he didn’t have a class to rush off to. Or that he had no legitimate reason to go get coffee. Or that he wanted to go get coffee or a cookie or muffin or something just to see if Dean was working. But he told himself that would be just ridiculous.

Monday he actually tried to look decent and not completely like he rolled out of bed, on the wrong side at that. He was still surly in the mornings, but maybe they were starting to grow on him.

_Your hand brushed mine Friday. Guess I’ve been touched by an angel._

Every day, Dean was there bright and cheerful and Cas was dark and grouchy, despite his efforts. Jo had given up greeting him like anyone else who wanted to avoid his morning death stare, just putting in his order and taking the money. Dean on the other hand embraced Cas’s grumpiness and was enjoying his little game.

_But seriously, I like you a latte. 867-5309_

He called Dean that night. They met for dinner, and Dean commented that Cas was much more pleasant in the evenings. Cas said it was because he’d had time to wake up. The two went to a bar after dinner for a few drinks and got into a heated game of pool. Dean had to call it at ten since he had to be at work at five. Cas cringed at the early hour. Trying to avoid the awkward first date goodbye as they were about to part ways, Cas told Dean to get a good night’s sleep and that he’d see him in the morning.

No amount of Dean was going to make him greet the sunrise with a stretch and a smile, but he definitely made Cas’s mornings bearable. The next few days Cas was busy with school, but promised Dean that they would go out Friday night when neither of them had to be up the next morning. He even slipped in for another coffee just to see him twice on Thursday. Of course, the dumb pickup lines continued.

_Guess what I’m wearing? The smile you gave me._

_If you were a fruit, you’d be a FINEapple._

_Let’s make like fabric softener and Snuggle._

When Friday came, Cas peeked at the message on his cup before leaving for class and nearly ran into the condiments counter.

_You must be hot coffee bc I’m gonna have to blow you._

He looked back at Dean, who smiled and waved, calling out after Cas, “I’ll see you tonight!”


End file.
